


a name’s value

by suehiro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, date invitations, idek what to tag, not beta-read or edited you’ve been warned, they’re just cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suehiro/pseuds/suehiro
Summary: Roy absentmindedly says stuff when he’s bored.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	a name’s value

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll explain what gave me the idea for this fic here in the notes section!! spoiler warning, feel free to skip!
> 
> y’all remember that fight scene where envy had pretended to be roy but riza found out they were a fake because she lied about roy calling her by her name when they’re alone? well yeah :D
> 
> let’s get it!

It was a not-so-normal day as everyone except himself was running almost 15 mins late. With the exception of Hawkeye, of course. As much as he wants the lieutenant to be on the receiving end of his lectures, he just never had an opportunity to. Punctuality? Professionalism? Presence of mind? There’s nothing to call her out for. She does nothing wrong. She’s just ... perfect.

Roy is supposed to be reading papers right now and signing terms and whatnot but he just finds himself sighing. His cheek rested on his palm as his elbow felt cold wood underneath it, the blue of his uniform not doing it’s job to keep him warm. He plays with his fountain pen, spinning it over the fingers of his right hand, his arm outstretched in the direction of riza’s table. It’s so he could stare at her in the guise of absentmindedly following the movement of his black pen. One side of his lips quirks up at the thought, ‘ I’m so smart.’

He doesn’t know if time just goes by so fast or if it’s just Riza who works quickly. He doesn’t know how many minutes have gone by but he was aware of the fact that Riza had already gone through half of the folders on top of her table.

Riza looks up and her eyes get caught into Roy’s stare.

Roy feels a  bam  on his chest and a swoosh of what feels like eagles on his stomach. He feels like a pathetic, love-struck, high school student in the face of Riza’s naturally intense gaze.

“Sir, you’ve been staring at me for quite a while now. I’m beginning to get distracted. Do you need anything?” She asked, her voice controlled like always. Polite and proper, as it should sound. And although Roy doesn’t deny wanting to hear her voice, there’s just something not quite right. Maybe there’s a specific thing he wants to hear? He’s not so sure himself.

He drops his chin onto the tabletop in favor of stretching his arms, fingers still busy playing with his pen. He pouts slightly, speaking to riza without looking at her. “You’re the only one here, there’s no one else to stare at.”

She giggles slightly at that, making Roy’s eyes peel off from the uninteresting black body of his pen and proceeded to look at his now laughing subordinate. “You can stare at the papers in front of you, which is close to what you should actually be doing.” He puffs out air and mutters ‘ boring ’. Riza chuckles at his antics. She continued working, and Roy continued staring.

This boy got absolutely no sense of time, maybe it was five minutes then. Instead of his chin it was his cheek on the table and instead of a pen he was playing with his gloves. He’s actually drifting closer and closer to sleep by every passing second. “Aren’t you cold?” He asks. Riza looks at him with a raised brow, but doesn’t answer. Roy lets out a silent whine. Why does the lieutenant have to ignore him when it’s just the two of them?

“Rizaaaa~!”

He didn’t realize what he was saying until it already left his mouth.

Riza’s head shots up, his does too, her eyes were on him and as much as he wanted to take his gaze off her, he just couldn’t. Riza drops her pen and it takes her a couple more seconds to pick it up, now seemingly less flustered than she had been just moments ago.

The telephone on Roy’s table rings, thank fucking god it did, so he picks it up swiftly. It was a quick call telling him where he should be about ten minutes from now. He wastes no time and stands up, straightens his uniform, and gets his black coat from where it hung behind his chair.

“I didn’t work my head off to get my first lieutenant title for you to just call me Riza.” Roy chuckles slightly as he puts his coat on, the atmosphere now lighter and more preferable than before. “Well, i value my parents’ work just as much as mine. Roy might seem like a simple name but my mom took some time with it, you know? Would be such a shame if you don’t use it.”

It was her turn to chuckle. “Not gonna happen,  captain. ” Roy heads for the door and as he passes by Riza’s table, he smiles. “Oh, it will.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you’ll need to tell the waitress which name is on the reservation for dinner on Saturday at seven o’clock.”

He turns the knob, steps out and winks at Riza. “That’s Roy Mustang for you. And yeah, make sure you wear something nice, Riza.” The door closes with a soft thud and Riza, with her reddening eara and burning cheeks, thanks all the gods in every religion that today is the day that all the goofs decided to come in late.


End file.
